1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heated fluid cleaners and more particularly pertains to a new fluid temperature control for a heated fluid cleaner with multiple outlets for maintaining the temperature of the discharge fluid when multiple outlets of the heated fluid cleaner are opened.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of heated fluid cleaners is known in the prior art. More specifically, heated fluid cleaners heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art heated fluid cleaners include U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,857; U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,537; U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,445; U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,224; U.S. Pat. No. 4,675,798; U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,011; U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,172; U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,678; U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,480; U.S. Pat. No. 5,051,121; U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,526; U.S. Patent Des. 320,384; PCT Patent No. WO 90/02826 (inventor: Greenberg); PCT Patent No. WO 90/12556 (inventor: Sultan); PCT Patent No. WO 89/12527 (inventor: Chigira); EPO Patent 0 161 891 A2 (inventor: Hughes); and EPO Patent 0 149 928 A1 (inventor: Chauvin).
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new fluid temperature control for a heated fluid cleaner with multiple outlets. In prior art heated fluid cleaners with multiple outlets, the temperature of the fluid discharged drops when additional outlets are opened such that a constant temperature is not maintained. With reference to FIG. 3, point a represents the temperature of the discharge fluid when one outlet is opened. As depicted by point b, when multiple outlets are opened to discharge fluid the temperature of the discharge fluid drops because the increase in rate of fluid flow through the heater when the additional outlets are first opened is not matched right away by an corresponding increase in the amount of heat provided by the heater. This causes the fluctuation in the temperature of discharge fluid when multiple outlets are opened.
In these respects, the fluid temperature control for a heated fluid cleaner with multiple outlets according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining the temperature of the discharge fluid when multiple outlets of the heated fluid cleaner are opened.